The Real Reason
by Everon Prime
Summary: Think you know the real reason behind the war for Cybertron? Think again!


**I POSTED THE WRONG THING! I AM REPOSTING THIS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so…. My first one-shot went amazing, which has led me and boredom to write another slightly shorter one based off of a pic Graceful-Kuja told me about...<strong>

**This one is even more crack then the last...**

* * *

><p>If you are reading this right now, you are probably a fan of Transformers. That, or you are some random internet surfer who has stumbled upon my random piece of writing, which in that case, I am about to confuse you… But I digress.<p>

So, to all the Transformer fans, no matter which story line you watch, you should probably know the generic idea for why the war began on Cybertron: Megatron was a big-bad gladiator turned politician, Orion was the little data clerk fan boy of Megatron (well, brothers sort of, but he always seemed fan boy to me), Megsy wants to be Prime, Orion becomes Prime instead, Megsy basically disowns Orion-now-Optimus, and then the war begins. If you are the random internet surfer dude, if you aren't confused by now, you will be in a second.

BECAUSE NONE OF THIS IS TRUE.

This is the result of the war propaganda trying to amp up either faction and make their leaders appear intimidating and or worthy of a following. The _real_ story is one of even greater betrayal, and an even deeper rivalry between the opposing faction leaders.

Ladies and gentlemen, femmes and mechs, I give you the _real_ cause of the War for Cybertron:

* * *

><p>The auditorium was full of various Cybertronians of all shapes and sizes. The steady buzz of conversation eventually died away when a familiar figure stepped on stage. Scanning the crowd, the tall mech eventually began to speak.<p>

"I would like to thank everyone who came out today to help cheer on the fine Cybertronians competing with us!" Offering a plastered on smile, Sentinel Prime waited for the applause to die down. "And now, would Alpha Trion please come to the stage to announce the decision of our esteemed judges, the High Council!"

Everyone applauded as Sentinel left and a new mech, one equally as tall but more elderly yet regal. Alpha Trion gave the applauding crowd a light wave before speaking. "First, may I say that the competition this eon were all wonderful, and I would like to congratulate each and every one of them."

Another round of light applause, and then he spoke again. "And now for the results." Silence enveloped the room as a light drum roll began. "And now, the winner of the 57,924th Little Miss Cybertron Pageant is… ORION PAX!"

Loud cheers erupted through the room as the contestant was pushed out onto the stage, a perfect look of shock on his face. The red and blue covered his face in shock before rushing over to the center of the stage, his red tulle dress bouncing as he went. Once he reached the center stage, he stood looking like a cross between wanting to be jumping with joy and crying in happiness.

As Sentinel came back on stage, carrying the winner's crown and bouquet of cyber-roses, he announced, "Congratulations! You have now one the title of Optimus Prime!"

The crown was placed on his head, and then, a new voice rose above the others, yelling as the shock finally left his frame. "_WHAT!?"_

Storming on stage, his purple toned tulle dress flowing at his sides, the angry contestant yelled, "How could you pick _him_ over _me_, Megatron?!" He huffed and scoffed, waving his arms around. "_I_ deserve the crown. _I _deserve to win! Me, not _him!_"

"Megatronus…" Optimus says lightly under his breath, trying to still smile for the crowd. "Don't embarrass yourself—"

"Embarrass _myself_?! You wouldn't have known a _thing_ about what to do in this pageant if hadn't of taken you under my wing!" he snapped, glowering at Orion-now-Optimus. "_I_ am the only reason you know _anything_! That crown is _mine!_"

The new winner could seem to be getting upset and slightly angered by this point. Turning to Megatron while placing a hand on one hip and waving off the purple dressed mech with a scoff. "Glitch, _please_."

Huffing in indignation, Megatron then whipped his arm out, slapping Optimus across the face. A collective gasp could be heard through the crowd, and the shocked new Prime soon grew angry.

This resulted in a full blown slap fight between the two mechs.

The crowd began to yell, a few appalled by the scene, but most cheering on one or the other of the two mechs. From next to the slap fight, Alpha Trion was attempting to break up the two while Sentinel slowly backed away. The two mechs just continued to slap each other, each of them yelling in squealing voices, "Stop iiitttt!", "No you stop iiiitttt!"

A gasp came from back stage, and Starscream came running out on stage. "Don't you dare ruin that dress! I spent hours making it perfect—AACK!"

Starscream, Megatron's stylist, had been tackled by Orion-now-Optimus' stylist, Ultra Magnus. "Don't even think about it, you last season heeled twerp! You will NOT be getting anywhere near his dress! _I _actually made that dress! You bought Megatron's from that tacky little dress shop!"

Whipping his head around momentarily, Megatron yelled, "He _what?!_" Turning to look at Optimus one more time, he shouted, "You have _not_ heard the last of me! You will pay for this!" With that, he stormed off, grabbing Starscream by his foot and dragging him along with him.

The war began the next week after Megatron had a few days of crying and eating excess energon ice cream while watching the Golden Girls.

* * *

><p>"So, do you think the readers will believe this?"<p>

The girl next to me shrugs. "Dunno, but As long as this gets posted, I'm a gay GK."

…

"FUDGE I MEANT HAPPY."

I can't help but laugh, but that's when I hear a knock at my door. Going to it, I open without looking and say, "Okay, that pizza is late and free— HOLY FRAGGING PRIMUS!"

GK comes running to the door, yelling, "Wait, are those goats in my garden again— Well, HELLO." Her jaw then went slack just as mine did as we stare out the door at two of the _last_ people—_beings_— we ever thought we'd meet.

The first began to speak, but I blurt out, "Are you really here? This isn't a part of my overactive imagination is it? Cause I can get really weird around 2 am when I've had too much Mountain Dew—"

"Quiet, insect!"

Jolting, I yell, "Yes, Lord Megatron!"

"Ev…" GK starts. "Optimus Prime and Megatron are at your door…."

Snapping, I say, "I can _see_ that!"

"Okay…just checking…" That's when I hear a thud behind me.

I turn and look to the now unconscious authoress and sigh. "Aren't _you_ a lot of help…" I turn back to the two faction leaders who were glaring at me and say, "So…. Ten bucks says you don't like my one-shot."

"We are not quite fond of it…" Optimus began.

"Delete that Primus forsaken post now, or so help me!—" Optimus then began to hold the back the warlord.

"This is not going to help the situation—"

"HELP?! I should throw this glitch in a smelting Pit!—"

"That shall not aid in our goal—"

"Do you have ANY idea what this has done to my reputation?! I can't even walk around my own ship!—"

"You do not have to deal with the twins! Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will NOT let this go! So do NOT lecture me about… Where did the human go?"

Sticking my head out the side window of Jazz's vehicle mode, I yell, "You will never get me alive!" before he takes off, driving away from the stunned leaders. Settling back into the seat, I say, "Man, _that_ was close."

"Uh… Ev?" Jazz asks hesitantly. "Where's GK?"

After a moment of a blank look crossing my face, I yell, "Oh, frag it to the PIT!"

Then I say, "…She can handle herself, right?"

Looking back out the window, I can vaguely see GK waking up to the two leaders staring at her, before she gets up and starts running after us, yelling, "YOU GLITCH FACES! GET BACK HERE!"

"Should we go back?..." I ask Jazz.

"Eh, let Knock Out save her," he said casually. "He's the one she wrote the fragging story about."

"…Yeah, she's screwed…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… like I said… pure crack. I really need to actually work on my story chapter...<strong>

**Anyway… TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE?!**

**Thank you.**


End file.
